Harry Potter and Different Teacher of Hogwarts
by IllyasvielEmiya
Summary: Riddle me this, how well Harry Potter will defeat Voldemort with completely different teacher? Maybe it won't solved until he dies since some key point of story are overlooked and it's also possible Voldemort defeated before he reach seven years, decreasing the victim on the process. So, who is the most capable teacher for Harry in Hogwarts?


Riddle me this, how well Harry Potter will defeat Voldemort with completely different teacher? Maybe it won't solved until he dies since some key point of story are overlooked and it's also possible Voldemort defeated before he reach seven years, decreasing the victim on the process.

So, who is the most capable teacher for Harry in Hogwarts?

Let me challenge you; change any or all teacher in Hogwarts with another character from another franchise. Put Annabeth from Percy Jackson for Defense against Dark Magic or throw Takamachi Nanoha for Arithmancy. Maybe also send Tohsaka Rin for Charms. The idea and possibility are unlimited and certainly interesting.

There are already many fan fic with such plot, my favorite are **Professor Takamachi** [ s/6864150/1/Professor_Takamachi] By Rick Dias and **My Gilded Life** [ s/3695419/1/My-Gilded-Life] where you put yourself in teacher's position. And also **Harry Potter and the Distorted Professor** by lototheking where Shirou and Rin and the DADA Teacher.

Here my answer for my own challenge.

Welcome to Hogwarts School of Magic. In here, you will learn four style of magic, find which one suit you and go with it for seven years. Now, Harry Potter, what kind of adventure you will found, I wonder.

You know it's started, right?

Yes, that's! About a boy, barely one year old, defeat the most terrifying dark lord in the time. A Potter, wasn't it? Harry Potter. His family is killed in that night, but somehow, nobody knows, really, the boy defeat the Dark Lord.

The news spread all over Britain, possibly more considering how destructive the power of Dark Lord's power was, and the boy gain a famous.

For more than half a day, Sakura pondering about this. Sitting in a park in Privet Drive, Sakura playing with her Star key. The Card Sorceress not sure how the fame will affect the boy but she doesn't want to leave the boy…at all place…here.

His only relative who –as Syaoran said- A trash of humanity. Of course Sakura still believe there is some kindness in the Dursleys, believe that save her life many time when handling many accidents in decade. But Sakura would rather take him in and raise the boy with Syaoran.

"Fancy meeting you here, Professor Li," A man greeted, Sakura startled, but keeps her cool.

"Good Night too, Professor Dumbledore," Sakura smiled, "Seems my prophecy are really happen."

"You are the best in this thing and we know it," The man, Professor Dumbledore, agreed.

"So, are you really doing this?" Sakura asked, "Syaoran really want to take him in with us and he will be really angry when he know you really did this."

"Both of us know very well how it will affect his character, Professor Li," the old man answered, A hero are raised from the mud."

"You chess master," Sakura said, "Syaoran would really enjoy to punch you as well as he enjoy punch Eriol-kun in the face the last Christmas."

"Let him try," Professor Dumbledore laughed.

"So, is it true?" Sakura suddenly change her tone into more serious one, "is it really true that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow," Sakura tried not to sob, "And He went to find the Pot-ters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are — are — that…They are" She paused, "Dead?"

"I thought you already know?" Professor Dumbledore seems surprised.

"My prophecy is a bit picky when it comes to detail," Sakura answered, wiping her tears, "Especially if it related to die."

"I know you already lost many people…"

"You have no idea," Sakura cutted in.

"I know it very well," Professor Dumbledore insisted, "Every night in my life I wonder if I can save their live, but both of us now, every plot key in the story need a sacrifice."

"A sacrifice is not necessary, it's just a price and not every price is a live of our dearest people," Sakura debated, "But then Yuuko would like to give me a lecture about coincidence and fate," She giggles, "Anyway how is the boy come here?"

"Oh…Hagrid's bringing him."

A flat "What?" from Sakura mouth came out, "I can't believe this! I know you are crazy, but to give the clumsy Hagrid to…"

"I will trust him with my live," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Okay, Can't argue with that," Sakura let it pass.

And then a low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky — and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.

Yes, the motorcycle that landed is huge, the one who ride it is even more so. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild— long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins.

"Damn it, Hagrid! You were even worse driver than Airi!" Another man, Japanese by his appearance, jumped down from behind the giant. He has messy hair and wears a black suit and trench coat. In his hand, there is a bundle of blanket.

"Oh…Kerry, I thought you already used to the worse," The Giant, Hagrid, smirked.

"Hagrid, Kiritsugu" said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"

"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me."

"There are many eagles eye around him, Seriously, You expect me to babysitting him?" Kerry protested.

"Good night, Emiya-san," Sakura greeted in Japanese.

"Good night to you to, _Ojou-sama_," The man greeted back, "It's occurred to me, shouldn't you raise him with wizard rather than muggle? I know most wizard, mage and any magic user are tend to be harsh. But Muggle?"

"You can't expect a baby to be a trained assassin like you, Kerry," Prof. Dumbledore smiled.

"Is that where…?" Sakura whispered while pointing at the bundle of blanket, take it from Kiritsugu and then uncovering the bundle. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.

"Yes," Said Dumbledore, "he will have that scar forever."

"It's a curse, isn't it?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. A curse that a beginning and an end of everything," Prof. Dumbledore nodded, "Well, Give him here, Prof. Li, We'd better get this over with."

Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned towards the Dursley's house.

"Could I…Could I say good bye to him, sir?" Asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over harry and give him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then suddenly Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.

"Shh...Dude," Kerry hissed while patting the giant shoulder, "Don't worry, you will met him again soon. I will make sure that or else I will shoot the Dursley."

"Don't be so harsh, Emiya-san," Sakura warned, "but Yes, I will ask Tomoyo-chan stay around here to guard him."

"T…Thanks," Sobbed Hagrid, "But I c…c…can't stand it…Lily an' James dead…An' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles…"

"Hagrid," Sakura then patted his shoulder, "We will make sure he is okay."

Dumbledore look at his staff dearly while stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the four of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulder shook, Sakura whispering some pray and spell for the boy safety, Kiritsugu blinked furiously while Dumbledore's eyes suddenly seems darken for a second.

"Well," Dumbledore finally said, "That's that. We have no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."

"Yeah," Said Hagrid in very muffled voice, "I'd best get this bike away. G'night, Kerry, Professor Li, professor Dumbledore, Sir."

Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into live; with a roar it rises into the air and off into the night.

"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor Li," Said Dumbledore and a second later, he disappeared.

"I expect you will do something with this place, Professor Li," Kiritsugu said, In Japanese.

Sakura nodded and then pull out her star key, turning it into wand in the process.

"Please guard my back, Emiya-san," She replied, also in Japanese.

"That's what always gentleman does," The older Emiya nodded.

For a full hour, the two stand there while a magical circle shone brightly under Sakura feet and Kiritsugu stand behind her, holding his gun inside his pocket, hoping no one will notice a bright light in front of the Dursley's.

**Chapter 1**

**A call for a Legend**

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Sakura Li

Deputy Headmistress

Harry couldn't believe this. He read the letter twice, then thrice. Harry than look at the two people who sit in the Dursley's living room. A young woman with long brown hair and a young man with dark brown hair. Both of them are obviously Asian.

The first time they come, angering Uncle Vernon in the process, the man proceed to beat the fat man with a move Harry only see in the Asian Kung-Fu Movie. And then the woman pull a wand from nowhere and throw a card, touch it with the tip of the wand and suddenly the entire Dursley Family fall a slept.

"So…Magic is real," Harry began to listing what just happen, "And you are a wizard, and By accidents, I am also a wizard and you come to kidnap me?"

"Silly," The young man laughed, "Of course not! You are not 'By Accident' a Wizard. You are a wizard since your birth. Don't your parents tell you?" He then blinked, "Oh, sorry."

"Harry," The woman then spoke, "I will tell you one secret," The Woman smiled, "The World is not as narrow as your room in the cupboard. Come with us and claim your right as wizard. You would be surprised just how many kind people in this world."

"Not all of them," The Man retorded, "But, Yes. There are many people. So, you come?"

The man offered his hand. Harry still looking at the two strange people, don't know what to do and thought if they are kidnapper. But then again, kidnapper won't ask nicely and beat Uncle Vernon as easy as that.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"Li Sakura and Li Syaoran," The Woman asked while pointing at herself and then the man, "We are teacher in Hogwarts," and then a smile.

That's enough make Harry sure everything will be okay. An a place where someone actually smile to him must be good. But then Harry's eyes fall on the Dursley family.

"Oh, don't worry about them. Now get your thing and we will go!" Sakura said excitedly, almost like an elementary school goes to trip.

But Harry nodded quickly and back to her cupboard. A minutes later, he bring a small bag contained by a handed-down clothes from Dudley and reaching Syaoran hand. Time to leave this damned place, Syaoran thought. And maybe punch Dumbledore in the face someday.

Sakura then hold Harry's hand and then smiled to Harry again. A second later, they are disappeared from the Dursley's.

Somewhere, The Headmasters of Hogwarts feel something wrong coming.


End file.
